Hard Punch
by da shiz mint
Summary: Tohru returns from America after 5 years of college, where she learned Martial Arts. Apparently, she got good enough to throw even Yuki! What happens when Akito learns of her reappearance?
1. Homecoming explanations

Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Fruits Basket. End. Of. Story. So don't ask.

Summary:

**Chapter one: Homecoming**

Tohru Honda sighed, while looking out the window of the taxi, observing all the familiar sights, slightly distorted by the heavy falling rain.

She wondered if anyone would recognize her, by appearance and personality. She was no longer that Naive young girl who couldn't get a compliment of even get near a boy without turning ridiculously red in the face and having a panic attack. Now, she was a smooth running machine when it came to the opposite gender, having had a lot of experience with that sort of thing, going to College in America, and all. It was there, that she had grown taller, and filled out more, and learned how to speak English, which was, as she found out, very hard to learn if you had been brought up with Japanese.

She got out of the taxi, paid, and popped up her black umbrella. As she passed the grocery store, she saw two familiar faces walking out, yelling at each other, with a crowd gathering to see what the commotion was.

"Sigh… I guess it was too much to hope that Yuki and Kyo had gotten over their differences these past five years… Oh well, I guess I have to go stop them from killing each other."

**Yuki's POV:**

Yuki was aiming a kick at Kyo, which would have knocked him cold for at least three days, when a young woman appeared between him and his opponent. He tried to stop, but he was moving to fast. He was going to hit her. He closed his eyes, ready to try and block out the scream of pain that was sure to follow a loud thud, when instead, he felt his foot get stopped, twisted, and he was thrown backwards 5 feet.

He looked up, to see the woman standing there, one arm outstretched in a fist, pointing toward Kyo, who was sprawled out on the ground, with a dazed expression on his face, and her other arm towards him.

'_No… she threw me? Damn, she's good… wonder who she is…'_

Then, she smiled, and walked over, reaching down to help him up. He declined, and dragged himself up, his pride to hurt to accept help.

Then, he realized where he recognized that smile.

"No… it can't be… (Pause) Tohru?"

The woman laughed, a beautiful laugh, and nodded.

**Kyo's POV:**

What did that rat say? Tohru? Not possible. This woman, she was an expert, and Tohru surely would never achieve that, not if she had started when she was just a kid, like Kyo had. Then, he heard her laugh, and saw her nod.

"Well well… Still fighting, I see. I was hoping to come back and find you guys being nice. Oh well, too much to hope for, obviously."

The woman, no… He corrected himself. Tohru, (or so she said. He still wasn't convinced) was talking now. Her voice had gotten deeper, so she no longed sounded like a complete idiot, but more of an educated, mellow voice.

"…Tohru? If you really are her, then what are you doing here, and how the hell did you do that? Never in my whole entire life have I ever seen anyone throw Yuki that far, let alone throw him at all!"

**Normal POV:**

"Come on. Lets go. We can talk as we walk. I take it you guys still live with Shigure?"

"Ya."

They brushed themselves off, and began walking back towards where Shigure had his house, in the woods. As they walked, she began to explain everything that had happened since she had left after graduation, five years ago, to go America and go to college.

"Well, you all know I went to America for college, but once I got there, I was met by a man who told me that instead of just a normal college, I was going to a school that specialized in Martial Arts. So, I decided to take it, and see if I could eventually get good enough to at least land a kick or punch on Kyo.

It would seem that I had a knack for it though, and soon, the teacher began taking me for personal extra curricular classes to teach me more, seeing as I had already mastered everything he was teaching the other students.

I did that for 4 ½ years, and then, for the last half, I began teaching Martial Arts to earn enough money to come back to Japan! And here I am!"

Yuki and Kyo had been silent through her whole explanation, and now, Yuki began to speak.

"Wow… Looks like you got really good… So anyway, where are you staying, and for how long?"

"Well, I'm not going back, if that's what you mean. I plan to get a job teaching, and rent an apartment and stay there."

"No way!" Kyo had finally spoken, and Tohru smiled to herself.

"You have to stay with us. We have plenty of room, and its not like Shigure doesn't know you already"

"Well, if you're sure its not any trouble. I still know how to cook, so I could do that, and clean. Just like I used too."

When they arrived at the house, they saw Shigure's editor, attaching a rope to a tree, with a look on her face that looked suspiciously as if she were about to hang herself. They quickly put a stop to that, sending her home, telling her that they would have a nice long chat with Shigure about deadlines, and what they are, and why they must be met.

As they walked inside, they collided with none other than Shigure himself, in the hallway. He was confused at first, but after some explaining that this really _was_ Tohru, in the flesh, he looked as if he were about to have a seizure.

He quickly went to find a phone to call all the Sohma's and tell them the news. He got off the phone, looking at Yuki, and smiling a weird smile.

"I have a surprise for all of you guys tomorrow…"

Ya, I know, this isn't one of my better stories, and (not all of them are posted on fan fiction Only this one, and another.) I apologize, but I was in a rush. Most likely, I'll just read it over and re-do it after I post it. Sorry.


	2. The fight

Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Fruits basket! (starts hitting u with a hammer) NONONONONO! Get it through ur thick skull and remember that!

**Summary: Well, u already know what the summary is, so who cares.**

**Chapter two: AYAA, Haru, and the fight!**

Previously:

"I have a surprise for you guys, and it'll be here tomorrow!"

Next day:

(ding dong)-

I'll get it! ( - tohru)

Tohru jogged up to the front door, and opened it, giving a little shriek at what she saw. A

snake, accompanied by a man. Then, she remembered.

"Ayaa-san! Haru-kun! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Tohru-kun! You've returned after all! We were all wondering why you didn't come back last

year, when college was over!"

"Well, I had to get enough money to fly back, after all, and it just took some time! OH, please,

come in!"

Ayaa was halfway through the door, when he transformed back.

"Uhhh… Ayaa-san, I think you might want to get you're clothes on."

(A/n- Aren't u happy! Tohru finally matured! 5 years ago, she would have squeaked, and hid in the corner with a maroon face for 10 min! Now, she can just calmly hand him his clothes, and point him towards the bathroom!)

"Yes, of course. Thank you"

After he finished, he joined them all in the other room, where Haru started talking to Tohru

about her Martial Arts skills.

"So, I hear you've gotten much better than when you left."

"Yes, I even managed too throw Yuki yesterday!"

"Well, I guess I have to challenge you then. How does tomorrow sound, by the river, after the

Culture Festival?"

"Festival? OH! The one at our old High school! Maybe Hanna-chan and Arisa-chan will be

There! Sure, that sounds great!"

Then, with a mischievous glint in her eye, "I hope you're ready to loose!"

Next day at the Culture Fest:

Hana-chan! Arisa-chan! Over here!

10 minutes later, after all the hugs and "OHMIGAWD!'s" were over, and they had calmed

down, the three reunited friends went over to where the second years were selling Onigiri.

There, they saw that the stall right next to it was being run by the Prince-Yuki-Fan-Club.

"Sigh… They never learn, do they? I bet half of them are married."

Later, after the festival was over, they all gathered at the riverside, where Tohru had first met

Haru, so many years ago, and watched as the two got ready to fight each other.

"Ready? Well, then lets start! GO!" shouted Momiji.

5 minutes later, after quite a bit of getting his ass kicked, and one particularly hard kick to the

head, Haru snapped. It was clear on his face. He meant business.

"OH dear…she's released Black Haru…This could get messy…" everyone was whispering.

Tohru was happy. She had finally done it. Pushed him so far, he had snapped. This is exactly

What she wanted. A challenge. Not just some wussy fight against a sandbag at the gym. She

Said three words, which everyone heard, and got silent at.

"Bring. It. On."

**I ENCOURAGE YOU TO REVIEW! It only takes a moment of your time, and makes me**

**feel all warm and fuzzy inside, honestly! Melts the ice around me, the unfathomable **

**glacier that is my heart… You get the picture! The buttons right below this, for **

**Christ's sake! Just push it! **


	3. Black Haru

Disclaimer: I own some body glitter, unfinished science homework, $0.40, a watch that stopped working two years ago, a cup of chocolate milk, a- wait, back up. CHOCOLATE MILK! grabs chocolate milk and gulps it down ... wipes mouth Anyway, I don't own Fruits Basket, which I'm sure everyone has figured out by now.

**NOTICE: OK. I UPDATED AND CHANGED MOST ALL OF THE CHAPTERS. BASICLY, I'M PRETTY SURE I CHANGED 2,3,4,5 & 6. SO PLEASE READ THEM!**

**Previously:**

"Bring. It. On"

**Chapter three: Black Haru**

Tohru was happy. No, scratch that. She was ecstatic. This was what she had been waiting for. A chance to fight Haru. But not just any old Haru. Black Haru. They circled each other for a few minutes, then, Haru made the first move. He leapt at her, his eyes showing pure fury, the bruises on this face and arms suddenly glowing a brighter red. He was out of control, his kicks and punches coming at an incredible pace. Tohru smiled, and began what she had been practicing for since 2 years ago; a REAL fight.

Half an hour later, they were still going, but now at a slower pace. They were both visibly tiring, but both dismissed they're tiredness. They were both thinking thoughts along the lines of " No way am I loosing to a guy like him/her!"

Then, suddenly, Tohru saw her chance. She jumped backwards, and then, when Haru moved forward, thinking this would be the perfect time to punch her, and get her off balance, she delivered a rock hard kick in his untouchable territory. The effect was immediate. He groaned loudly, well, actually, more like yelled out in pain, and started rolling on the ground, clutching his knees to his chest, groaning uncontrollably.

Tohru stood up, shook the dust and excess grass off her clothes, and re-tied her hair up into a high ponytail. She walked over to where the rest of the Sohmas had retreated to avoid unnecessary danger, paused, felt her head, and fainted when she saw just how much blood was coming out of her forehead.

When she woke up later, she took a few minutes to get used to her surroundings. She sat up quickly, and gasped from the sudden pressure and dizziness she felt coming from her head. This could _not_ be good. She tried to remember what had happened, and slowly, a grin spread across her face when she remembered how fun her fight had been. She slowly got out of bed and stood up, leaning against a bookcase for balance. She staggered through the hallway and shoved her way through the door into the kitchen, where she was greeted with the sight of Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Hatori and Haru, who was leaning up against a wall. She could see bandages on his arms, and some large band aids strategically placed around his face to cover _almost_ all of the numerous bruises that decorated his usually flawless features. They all looked up when she entered, and stared.

"Uhh… Hatori … didn't you say she shouldn't be able to get up for at least a few more hours? Yuki said, with a small frown on his face.

"Yes. And even if she _is_ awake, that's no reason to be walking around. She should be sitting, at the very least. We need her too get all her strength and… youthful energy… back before tomorrow…" Shigure said, hesitating a little near the end.

"Why…. What about tomorrow… you didn't do anything… stupid… did you?" Yuki said, slowly getting more and more worried. He could think of a few horrible things that would require a lot of will power just to get through alive, or even worse, sane… but…

_Oh no… Why do get the feeling I know what's coming next… He's gonna say he invited… (Shudder) _

But Yuki's thoughts were interrupted by a loud beep from the answering machine, as it began to take a message.

"Gure-kun! All right! I'm all ready and psyched about tomorrow! Oohhh! Invite Tori-kun too! The Mabudachi trio, all together again! Last time we all saw each other all together was, what, a week!"

_Oh dear god please say he didn't… I'd know that voice anywhere, sadly. He's invited Ayaame over… _

"Ah, yes, well I was going to tell you… but… it would seem I don't have to anymore… please don't kill me! Besides, it won't be too bad! I invited everyone else too!"

Shigure didn't know just how much Yuki wanted to. But just then, (much to Shigure's luck) they heard a loud groan from upstairs, a pop, and then…

"MOO…"

"Oh dear… Haru must have transformed… I'll… go check on him… after all, it's my fault he's like that anyway…" Tohru mumbled, almost incoherently.

"Ah yes, you do that. Oh, and see if he's hungry… we've got some nice grass in the back lawn…"

And with that said, Tohru slowly made her way up the stairs, careful not to jog her head, to go check up on Haru.

_Damn, I haven't had a fight that long since I was training. Maybe I should go to Shishou's Dojo for a while… just to keep from getting rusty… I can just hear Kajewake's voice now… (Her old trainer) "Don't you go getting rusty on me girl! You've got talent, and that's that. If you get out of shape, I'll walk to Tokyo if I have to, and kick you're ass!"_ She chuckled_… Yes, and she was ready to bet all she had that he actually WOULD come over from the states just to give her a piece of his mind, if it meant another chance to beat her up. Sigh… when she thought about it, she really should go to the Dojo… Its not like I've got anything to loose by keeping in practice… maybe I'll even see Kagura! That is, if she's still chasing after Kyo… I doubt she would go if it weren't for him… _

She reached the landing, and shuffled toward the room where Haru was staying. She shoved the door open, walked over to the giant Cow that was standing in the middle of the room, Hugged it, and began telling it about that lovely clover patch just outside…

**Yes, yes, I'm sorry… I know I took a looonnngg time to update, and I'm REALLY sorry. I just got a new math teacher, (who, might I add, smells like a dead cow, and looks like one too!) who, it would seem, has made all my other teachers into zombies. They now hand out HUUGGEEE piles of homework everyday without one thought to my outside-of-school life. So anyhoo, enough about me. I'd like to thank ALL of my WONDERFUL reviewers, and give you a BIIIGGG HUUGGG! (Oh, and if ur wondering, I'm sooo sugar high!) **

**HoobyGloob**- yes, I love Black Haru too! And he's sooo hot whenever he flips out. And guess what? HE DID LOOSE! Lol! Thx for reviewing!

**Leaviel- **Well, I would keep her with her old attitude, but It REALLY annoyed me sometimes. So ya, I guess I will add some of her old self every once in a while, but mostly just her usual, new self. And you'll have 2 wait 2 find out the pairings… Tohru x? Lol. I feel so powerful! Thx 4 reviewing!

**Silver child of the winds-** I kno, isn't it? While I was reading the series for the first time, I kept thinking, "she needs to stand up for herself more!"

**Bobalu-** Black Haru! He's so hot! Sorry… I'm sugar high! Thx SOOO much for reviewing!

**Sesshomaur'sLuver**- ya, I know, I was having some SERIUS writers block when I wrote that chapter. I'll most likely just go through and edit it in a while, whenever I have some spare time.

**Amon Lover- **Thx! I feel so special! When you all review, it warms the Ice that surrounds my heart forever more! (starts bouncing off the walls! SUGAR HIGH! (just so u kno, I'm not in control of what I write here. I had waaaayyy too much sugar today!))


	4. Shigure's used the hot water!

**Chapter four!**

**Shigure's in hot water**

**Disclaimer: no. I'm not repeating it. So just get a clue.**

**NOTICE: OK. I HAVE JUST ADDED THIS CHAPTER, WHICH IS NEW. AND I UPDATED AND CHANGED MOST ALL OF THE OTHER CHAPTERS. BASICLY, I'M PRETTY SURE I CHANGED 2,3,4,5 & 6. SO PLEASE READ THEM!  
**

Tohru rolled over groaning, and delivered a swift chop to her alarm clock.

"Damn, damn, damnit all… now I have to go get another one… At least it stuck around for longer than it's predecessor…"

She looked over at the sorry remains of the clock that had only lasted a few days. The light green plastic was smashed into at least a few hundred pieces, with random pieces of metal machinery mixed around. Then, beep…beep…beep…be- It made a last attempt at staying alive, but failed. The poor clock was now well and truly dead.

She rolled out of bed, and stumbled to the bathroom, squinting into the mirror attempting to see the damage. Her hair was everywhere, its black and purple streaks mixed into the scarce patches of her natural brown. (AN- I'm sorry! I forgot to mention her hair change! Please forgive!) She closed the door, locked it, and striped, before hopping into the shower.

>->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->- >->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->-

**Shigure POV:**

He was sleeping peacefully, un-aware that his slumber was soon to be interrupted by-

**"AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH! COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD! SHIGURE YOU BASTARD I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU! YOU USED ALL THE HOT WATER, DIDN'T YOU!"**

He sat up, and stupidly said the first thing that came to mind.

"Where's the cannon!"

>->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->- >->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->- >->

Yuki, Kyo, and a very scared looking Shigure were all sitting around the table when a VERY pissed looking Tohru came downstairs with her hair in a towel, wearing a grey terrycloth bathrobe.

"Eh.hehe… I… was… washing my hands? I swear I didn't mean to use all the hot water… It's just that Mitsu was at the door and I didn't want her to find me so I kinda… ran away… I guess I kinda used all the hot water…" Shigure said nervously.

"Ugh! Just for that I'm going to handcuff you to your desk and make you write. And you wont be able to run when poor Mitsu comes around later to get your manuscript!"

Tohru started laughing manically, and they all started nervously scooting towards the door trying to keep her from noticing.

Then, suddenly, it was as if someone else was there in her place.

"Oh! That's right! Everyone's coming around later! I guess I should start thinking about what to make food wise! Well, don't just stand there! Shigure, come with me, I'm going to make you write your book while we wait for them to come. Yuki, Kyo, I know this isn't easy, but would you mind going into the pantry and taking out the ingredients for making sushi, and miso? Please try not to kill yourself, or burn down the house, kay? Good."

She grabbed Shigure's wrist and dragged him up the stairs, leaving Yuki and Kyo to get the ingredients.

"I protest! I'm not that bad at cooking! That was a one-time thing! And besides… The kitchen needed remodeling anyway! I was doing Shigure a favor by burning it down. That way, he didn't need to get a bulldozer!" Yuki mumbled to himself.

"OH, and Kyo? Make sure Yuki doesn't get near the microwave, kay? Remember when he burned down the entire kitchen?" Tohru yelled from upstairs, where they could also hear muffled protests from what they guessed was a gagged and handcuffed Shigure.

The other members of the zodiac started drifting in around about noon.

First came Momiji, who bounded into the house without knocking, and made a beeline for the kitchen, before bowling Tohru over, and turning into a rabbit in the process.

"Tohru! Your back! What took you so long? How are you? Didja miss me? I can't wait until everyone else gets here? Whatcha cookin? Can I have some? Oohhh its good!"

Tohru laughed, and went back to her cooking, leaving Momiji to put his clothes back on. Next, Hiro, Kisa, Ritsu and Hatori arrived, and situated themselves on the couch with some tea to wait for everyone else to arrive. A few minutes later, Haru, Ayaa, and Kagura came, which resulted in Kyo quickly finding a place to hide before she saw him.

All in all, the evening went well, everyone sat down at one point to make their own sushi, and eat their miso, which they all proclaimed the best they'd ever had. Yuki and Kyo had a minor fight, which was quickly ended by Kagura going goo-goo over Kyo, which resulted in Kyo once again, trying to find a place to hide.

Later, when everyone had gone home, and Tohru had (finally) finished all the dishes, she went up to room after telling everyone that she was going to go to the Dojo early the next morning.

**I'm sorry its so short! i just wrote it, and i guess i'm not a very good writer when i'm in a rush! sorry! please R&R! **


	5. The job

**Chapter five: The job**

**Disclaimer: do you REALLY still need one? Plz. I mean it. I DO NOT OWN FB. Happy? Buh bye. **

**NOTICE: OK. I UPDATED AND CHANGED MOST ALL OF THE CHAPTERS. BASICLY, I'M PRETTY SURE I CHANGED 2,3,4,5 & 6. SO PLEASE READ THEM!**

Tohru sat up slowly, and gave huge yawn. Her head still hurt, but she would live, and that's all that mattered. She looked over at her digital clock, which read 5:05 AM.

"Shit. I'm going to be late" She hurriedly got out of bed, showered, and took out her training clothes, which looked like an ordinary Karate outfit, and put them on, tying a black belt around her waist. But unlike any other 'ordinary Karate outfit', she had a few tricks up her sleeve. She quickly did a check over, removing blades from unlikely places on her outfit, where they had been sneakily hidden. She put them in her trunk from America, and locked it securely, making sure one last time that she wasn't carrying any weapons other than her practice sword. Then, she silently went out into the hallway, opened a window, and jumped out, and quietly swung down through the downstairs kitchen window, leaving a note that said this:

Shigure-

I've gone to the Dojo this morning. I left around 5:20, and should be back around three or four PM, kay? Breakfast is in the fridge, just put it in the oven and set it to around 375 degrees. Cya later,

Tohru

Then, hoping out the same window, and silently shut it behind her, she slid into the shadows, disappearing completely, and made her way to the dojo.

Ten minutes later:

Kyo hurriedly (and rather noisily) rushed into the kitchen, while tying his belt, and putting on his shoes. He stuffed some toast in his mouth, and was about to leave the house, when Tohru's note caught his eye.

" She's going to the dojo? Cool… I wonder if Kazuma knows…."

And with that, he opened the door, and set out for Kazuma's Dojo, where surprises lay in wait for his arrival.

When he got there, he was greeted by an overly cheerful novice, who exclaimed loudly, "what a beautiful morning, don't you think? And on beautiful mornings, what could be better than a beautiful new addition to the dojo?" and with that, the novice went a-giggling his way to the restroom, while humming 'she will be loved' by Maroon 5.

After all this, Kyo slid the sliding door open, and walked onto the training floor, only to quickly dodge a flying Katana, which was moving at an incredible speed. He quickly leapt to the side of the room, and sat there in awe watching Tohru fly around the room, her practice blade swishing in controlled movements, and musing over the look of absolute determination, and surprisingly, a small amount of regret on her face. Then, about 3 minutes later, she stopped when her 'routine' was over. She ended with a flying leap, her body horizontal with the ground, and spinning around, and flipping while swinging her blade, so it stopped an inch from Kyo's neck.

He froze, and then leapt back, as Tohru started laughing quietly, and soon, they were playfully wrestling on the ground, (well, as playful as two black belts can get…) which was where Kazuma found them when he entered, while holding a plate of charred fish, and a trail of smoke following him out of the kitchen.

They spent the day practicing, and for Tohru, getting used to new equipment, claiming that it was 'all so different', but 'still a lot of fun'. Kazuma and Tohru even had 'beat the pro' match, where Kazuma ended up on top, but only barely. But he didn't escape without a scratch or two. In fact, he had a gash on one arm, and a big bruise in the shape of a foot on the side of his head.

Later, Kazuma, interested in finding out the full extent of her power, pulled Kyo aside and whispered something in his ear, and then quietly pointing at Tohru, who was busy punching a sand bag. Kyo, hesitantly nodded, and walked over to Tohru, and challenged her to a one on one fight. Then, as they were fighting, Kyo kept throwing insults at Tohru, who, unknown to Kyo and Kazuma, knew exactly what Kyo was trying to do, let go of her self-control, and gave this fight her all. Kyo never got a kick or punch in edgewise, he was so busy dodging all her kicks and punches, and in result, he ended up flat on his back, with Tohru standing over him, laughing and offering him her hand. It was then, that Kazuma, who had been hiding behind a table with some of the other trainee's decided it was safe to come out, and walked over to Tohru, congratulated her, and told her she was 'almost there'. She looked up, with a murderous look in her eyes, and said

"What do mean, _almost_ there! I just worked my butt off for 5 years, and I'm _almost_ there! You're beginning to sound like_ him_. And sounding like_ him_, isn't a good thing! I spent four years being told I was _almost_ there, and I'm freakin sick of it!"

Kazuma, who was getting kinda freaked out, hid behind the sand bag, and told her to just

"Keep punchin the bag Tohru, punching the bag, not humans, punch the bag, not me, just punch the bag! Oh, and please don't hurt me!"

Tohru, who decided to humor him, pulled back her arm, and punched the sandbag with all her strength, leaving a gaping hole in the middle. On the other side, she could hear a groan, and a "thump" from Kazuma falling over with a big purple bruise setting in on his face. She slowly extracted her arm from the middle of the bag, and walked over to the water fountain to get a drink, while ignoring the gasps, and the sound of the other trainee's running away to hide.

"Cowards…"

Later that day, at around 5PM, while Tohru was making dinner, the phone rang, and Yuki picked it up. He looked startled for a second, and then answered in ragged English,

"Yes, wait minute, please"

Then, he walked over to where Tohru was stirring the soup, and handed it to her saying

"It's for you, and the person's speaking English…"

Tohru sighed, took the phone, and answered in English,

"Hello? Oh! Micah! How're ya doin ya 'ol scumbag?"

"_I'm doing fine, how 'bout you Toh?"_

"I'm doin good, I'm having a great time here with my old adoptive family."

"_Well, that's good, I hope you're in a good mood, because we have an 'assignment' that needs to be completed, and you're our only agent in Japan"_

"Oh… One second, (Yuki, can you stir the soup for a moment, ok, thanks). I just need to leave the general vicinity. I don't want them to over hear."

"_Do they understand English?"_

"Some. (sigh…) I thought I'd left this life behind me, Micah! I told you, I quit, remember? I couldn't live with the guilt. I'm _happy_ here! Don't ruin that for me!"

"_Sorry sunshine, but you're our last option. Don't get me wrong, I tried to get another agent over there to do it, but they're all busy with some waco case in Nigeria."_

"Fine fine. Just give me the necessities. Name, location, and reason for… annihilation."

**Oohhh cliffy! … Kinda… not really, I guess.. But, Dontcha all wanna find out what this 'job' is about? Well, you'll all have to REVIEW LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW if u wants another chapter. Oh, and while I'm on a roll, I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for fooooooorreevver!**


	6. The assignment and the Perv

**Chapter six!**

**The assignment, and the Perv**

**NOTICE: OK. I UPDATED AND CHANGED MOST ALL OF THE CHAPTERS. BASICLY, I'M PRETTY SURE I CHANGED 2,3,4,5 & 6. SO PLEASE READ THEM!**

**Disclaimer: once again, no. use your imagination. Do you ACTUALLY think I own FB? No? good. 'cause I don't. **

She leaned against the wall, slowly sliding to the floor, ignoring the hushed voices she could hear coming from downstairs.

"Ok, I'm glad you agreed. You'll find that all the info you need has been emailed to you."

She hung up, returned the phone to the kitchen holder, and went up to her room. She went over to her trunk, unlocked it, and took out her laptop. She popped it open, hearing the little 'ding!' that signaled a new mail message. She clicked on the little window that appeared in the corner of her screen, and began to read.

Name: Hatori Sohma

Location: 48 Sakura Way, Sohma main house, Japan.

Reason: CLASSIFIED – Customer request

Other: **DO NOT, **under** any **circumstances, alert the prey to your presence.

Tohru stared. And stared. And stared. If anyone had been watching, they would probably have giggled and pointed out her delayed reaction. And then they would have hid underneath a table when she did react.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" she shouted, ignoring the fact that the voices downstairs had stopped abruptly. She sat there, and stared some more at the monitor, before closing the email, logging out, and shutting off her laptop, placing it back in her trunk, locking it as she left. She smoothed down her hair, and put on her best carefree expression, and headed down to the kitchen, where she was greeted with some very weird faces.

"Hey Tohru-kun, who was it?" Kyo asked nonchalantly.

She flushed a little (Shigure had given her a look that said clear as day 'So it was a guy… heehee…') and answered hurriedly "My old boss. He was just checking to see if I had gotten here safely and found a place to stay."

"Ooohhh! So it IS a guy! My, my Tohru… who would've thought?"

"Shigure you perv! It wasn't like that! Get your f-ing head out of the gutter!" Tohru yelled angrily, dumping a bowl of hot miso soup on his head.

"AAAHHHH! Someone get me some ice!"

As if magically, Hatori appeared, and dumped an icebox full of water and ice on Shigure's head, before fading into the shadows from whence he had come.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -.- - - - -.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner! I know this chapter is short, and I'm really sorry for that also! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M JUST A HINDERANCE TO THE HUMAN RACE! FORGIVE ME FOR TAKING AWAY FROM YOUR WAKING DAY JUST TO READ THIS SHORT CHAPTER! Hehe. Just kidding. I wanted to see what it felt like to be Ritsu (who, might I add, will be coming up in the story some time soon in the future.). **


	7. Chapter 7

ATTENTION: to all my crazed minions, I have handed over this story to fork-spoon-spork whom has my absolute confidence that she'll keep it running and not totally kill it (I hope .)


End file.
